theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
Protect Them From the Truth
| season_num= 1 | ep_num= 03 | air_date= October 4, 2010 | writer= David H Gordman James Wong | director= Jeffrey Reiner | transcript = Transcript | previous = | next = }} is the third episode of Season One and the third produced hour of the series. Synopsis Chapter One: Help Two Hours Previous Sean and the two FBI agents approach the roadblock and Sean tells them that the plane he was on crashed right over the ridge beside the road and that is the reason that the road is being blocked. The male agent rolls down his window as he comes to a stop beside the Deputy and shows him his badge. After being asked what is going on, the Deputy tells the FBI Agent that a semi-truck jackknifed and spilled Class 4 chemicals on to the road. Sean tells the FBI agents that the Deputy is lying and tries to talk them into going around the roadblock to see that it is actually a plane crash. After being unable to convince them Sean tells the agents that he doesn't care if they believe him or not he just wants them to find his girlfriend because he believes her captors will kill her if they don't. The male FBI agent begins to turn the car around when honking is heard and an out of control RV is seen heading towards their car at a high speed. The RV smashes into the FBI agents car and sends it flipping on to its roof and then sliding into the Deputy's cruiser crushing the Deputy in between the two vehicles. Sean is the only one left conscious in the accident and he slides out the smashed back window of the FBI agents car. He goes over to the drivers side of the car and removes the male FBI agents keys from his pocket allowing him to remove his handcuffs. He checks the agent for a pulse before heading over to the passenger side of the vehicle where FBI Agent Collier is beginning to regain consciousness. Sean pulls her from the wrecked car and carries her to the side of the road before going back to the car and grabbing her bag. Collier starts to ask where her partner is and begins to crawl back towards the car. Sean pulls her back just as an open flame ignites leaking gas creating a fiery explosion. The explosion causes Collier to lose consciousness again so Sean grabs her bag and throws it into the Deputy's police cruiser before going back to grab her and put her into the passenger seat. Sean then hops into the back of the cruiser and climbs up in to the drivers seat and pulls away from the accident just before the rest of the gas ignites causing the RV and FBI car to explode. Outside Yuma, Arizona Sean Walker pulls in to a motel parking lot driving a Yuma County police cruiser and exits the vehicle carrying a large paper bag. He quickly walks towards the motel, cautiously checking out his surroundings while pulling a key out of his pocket. He goes up to the door of Room 11, unlocks the door and heads inside. Inside the room Special Agent Collier is seen lying unconcious on the bed covered in blood and bloody towels. Sean dumps out the contents of of the paper bag on the bed beside her. Inside the bag is various bandages, disinfectants, and other various health products. Sean begins to remove the bloody towels revealing that there is a piece of wood stuck in Collier's right shoulder. Sean prepares himself to pull the piece of wood out of her shoulder... Chapter Two: Betrayal Chapter Three: Information Chapter Four: Request Chapter Five: Team-Up Chapter Six: Alive Quotes :Sean: "Call the cops!" :FBI Agent Collier: "We are the cops." Cast Starring Guest Stars *D.B. Sweeney as Carter *Heather McComb as FBI Agent Collier *Clea DuVall as Maya *Michael Whaley as FBI Agent *Omid Abtahi as William *Scott Michael Campbell as unknown *Rick Peters as unknown *Gonzalo Menendez as Dan Taylor *Angel Desai as Maureen Donovan Co-Starring *Dean Cudworth as Captain *Troy Cephers as SWAT Leader *Paul Benz as Local Officer *Don Danielson as Miami Officer *David Loren as Soldier Jenks *Tessa Germaine as Young Girl *Daniel Erlich as Agent #1 *Chris Mollica as FBI Agent #1 *Thomas Riordan as FBI Agent #4 *Darius Cottrell as FBI Agent #5 }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 1.03 Category:Sean Category:Leila Category:Sophia Category:Simon Category:Michael Category:Vicky Category:Jarvis Category:Blake Category:Elias Category:Carter Category:Collier Category:Maya Category:William Category:Taylor